


Akatsuki Springs

by jashinist_feminist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Kissing, M/M, Out of Character, Sharks, Summer, Summer Romance, Swimming, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: The Uchiha family take a vacation to Akatsuki Springs, where their eldest son, Itachi, falls in love with the lifeguard, Kisame. Shisui and Sasuke nominate themselves as wingmen to help Itachi hook up with Kisame.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay it's Kisaitaweek! Here is my offering for Day 4, with the prompt Vacation/Family!
> 
> I hope you will all love it!
> 
> I had to cut this chapter in half because it was so long XD

Fugaku’s car cruised along the motorway. He sat upright, dark eyes locked intently on the road, sliding out to the right to overtake a slow-moving caravan, before sliding back to the left.

In the passenger seat beside him sat his wife of over twenty years, Mikoto, and in the backseat of the car sat their two sons, Itachi, the eldest, and Sasuke, the youngest. Both boys were well-behaved and adept at entertaining themselves on long car journeys, and there was no reason why they shouldn’t be on this drive.

Well, apart from the fact that Fugaku’s nephew, Shisui, was sitting in the boot.

“Do you think Great-Uncle Madara will get us free room service at the hotel?” asked Shisui, as he tugged at Itachi’s ponytail.

Itachi winced, but decided to ignore Shisui. He glanced up in the front wing mirror to see Fugaku raise an eyebrow in response at Shisui.

“Such as?” his father growled.

“Pizza…pasta…Ben and Jerry’s…prosecco…” replied Shisui, winding a lock of Itachi’s hair around his finger.

“No!” scolded Fugaku. “We’re going to a luxury resort with fine dining, not to guzzle junk food and booze. If we wanted to do that, we’d have gone to Disneyland.”

“What’s wrong with Disneyland?” asked Shisui. He almost looked disappointed.

“It’s for the babies,” dismissed Sasuke, rolling his eyes at Shisui.

“Everything,” said Fugaku firmly, agreeing with Sasuke. “It’s overpriced, loud, and full of children. Anyway. Your Great-Uncle Madara has invited us, and we should spend some quality family time together.”

Shisui snickered in the boot, and went back to plaiting Itachi’s hair. Itachi pulled away and winced, but Shisui’s grip remained firm. “Ow, Shisui, quit tugging!”

“I’m not tugging!” insisted Shisui.

“You’re worse than Izumi – she put my hair in pigtails!” glowered Itachi.

Shisui tapped his chin. “You would look rather fetching.”

Itachi swirled around to face him. “Like hell I would!”

“Itachi! Language!” Fugaku ordered.

“Sorry dad,” Itachi turned back to face the windscreen, tugging his hair away from Shisui.

Silence resumed in the car. Itachi watched Fugaku outwardly sighed with relief, and relax back in his seat. The silence must have lasted less than a minute, before Sasuke gave an angry yelp.

“Sasuke!” scolded Fugaku.

“Look! Just look! Naruto sent me this stupid Snapchat!” Sasuke waved his phone at Fugaku. Itachi caught a glimpse of Naruto pulling a hideous face, with his tongue drooling and his eyes wide.

“I don’t care!” cried Fugaku. “Just…put the phone down! In fact, all of you, since we’re on family holiday and spending time together doing family things, put all your phones down!”

“No!” cried Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui.

“How am I meant to take my nice family pictures to put on Facebook and brag to the Hyugas how much better our family holiday is?” demanded Mikoto.

“Not you!” cried Fugaku. He lifted his hand off the steering wheel and pointed into the back of the car. “These three!”

“Dad, smile, you’re on going Snapchat for your angry rant!” Sasuke sang gleefully, holding up his phone at Fugaku.

“Stop filming your dad!” Mikoto covered the camera with her hand. She glanced over the three boys in the back of the car. “How old are you three now?”

“Sixteen,” sulked Sasuke.

“Twenty one,” said Itachi.

“Twenty four!” beamed Shisui.

“To think we were married, with a child, at that age…” groaned Fugaku. “I despair of you lot.”

Mikoto stared ahead. “Oh, look, Fugaku! There’s the turn-off! I think we’re nearly there!”

Fugaku signalled, and then drove off the motorway and down the slip road. The rowdy car continued to speed along until it reached a roundabout, Fugaku glanced right, before swirling around and turning off down a long, winding country road. Itachi and the rest of the occupants bounced up and down and Mikoto opened the window to allow some fresh air to blast around the car.

“I feel sick,” complained Sasuke. “Why can’t you drive smoothly?”

“Because it’s a country lane!” retorted Fugaku. He jolted to a stop when he realised he had missed a turning, causing the occupants to yelp, before reversing back down to meet it.

“Dad! This is illegal!” protested Itachi, frantically glancing out the car window for cars driving at the rear of theirs.

“No one is here!” barked Fugaku, putting the car back into first gear and turning down the next country lane.

After another few miles of being tossed up and down, they came to a black sign that read _Akatsuki Springs,_ with red clouds surrounding it. Fugaku turned left, before driving up a smooth path towards a large resort that sprawled over the surrounding areas. Many different plants and trees decorated the resort, ranging from palm trees to aloe vera in a row along the paths.

He followed the driveway, before parking in a car park. The family clamoured out, stretching their limbs, before collecting their luggage and walking up to reception.

“So where’s Great-Uncle Mads?” asked Shisui.

“Don’t call him that!” scorned Fugaku. He glanced over at the reception desk. “I can’t see anyone at the desk at all!”

At that, a redhead popped up above the desk and glowered at him with grey-brown eyes.

“Oh!” Fugaku jolted with surprise at the short man. “I didn’t see you there – terrible eyesight. It’s genetic.”

The name tag on the man’s face read _‘Sasori’_ and he did not look happy.

“We have a booking under Uchiha,” said Fugaku quickly, deciding to smooth over the moment by getting on with the booking-in. “For a double suite, and then three singles for the boys.”

Sasori glowered. “May I see some ID?”

Fugaku held out his driving licence.

“You’ll need to sign here,” Sasori held out an iPad and an iPen.

Fugaku accepted them both, scrawled his signature, and then Sasori handed him his keys.

“Go up the first flight of stairs, go left, then right, and your rooms are together on the corridor,” said Sasori.

“Thank you,” said Fugaku, accepting the keys. He heaved his case and Mikoto’s case towards the stairs while Mikoto herded Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke after him.

Outside of their rooms, Fugaku handed out their keys, and they disappeared inside their rooms. 

* * *

Itachi opened up his case, and began to tuck away his clothes into the chest of drawers provided. He had an en suite bathroom, and a large window that overlooked a pool. He glanced out briefly as he unpacked, and then ignored it, since he wouldn’t be using it anyway.

His door hammered.

“Come in!” called Itachi.

Shisui burst in, wearing a pair of trunks and the most ridiculous Hawaiian shirt Itachi had ever seen.

“Itachi! Put your trunks on! You’ve got to come swimming in the pool with me!”

“No,” said Itachi firmly.

Shisui’s face fell. “But look! The sun is out and shining, its _lovely_ -”

“No,” repeated Itachi. “I don’t swim!”

“Why not?”

“You know why!” hissed Itachi.

“Ohhhh,” said Shisui. “You’re still upset about when I convinced you there was a shark at the beach and then swam under water and grabbed you by the leg?”

“Precisely, Shisui!” shouted Itachi.

“And the time Uncle Fugaku threw you in a pool when you were four to teach you to swim,” added Shisui.

“Exactly,” said Itachi firmly. “I’m not going in the water.”

“But Itachi, that was years ago!” dismissed Shisui. “You’ll love it…the water looks nice and blue, the sun is shining. It will be fun!”

“No!”

“Sasuke’s coming!”

“Good for him!”

“Your parents are coming!”

“Good for them!”

“You can’t sit in here all holiday,” protested Shisui. “Come out and swim with us!”

“No!” cried Itachi.

Shisui leant over and wrapped his arms around Itachi’s shoulders, before plonking a kiss on his cheek. “Please?”

Itachi wrinkled his nose. “No.”

“Pretty please or I’ll cry?”

“You can cry.”

“Please?”

“Fine!” snapped Itachi, shoving Shisui off. “I’ll come swimming. But I won’t enjoy it, I won’t smile, and I won’t have fun. I’ll walk around in the water so miserable you wish you hadn’t asked.”

“See you in the pool, Itachi! I’m going to get the others!” Shisui bounced out, leaving Itachi to change into his trunks, grab his towel, and seethe with rage.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Itachi stood miserably at the edge of the pool. The pool was centred in the middle of the resort, surrounded by several huts for various beauty treatments, and had a smaller shallow area where some children could play, eventually growing deeper, where the adults could swim and dive under water.

Over on the grass, Fugaku and Mikoto had found deck chairs and were chilling out with cocktails, although Fugaku whispered to Itachi that Mikoto’s was actually a mocktail and that he wasn’t going to tell her.

Itachi wore a loose, baggy pair of trunks, and an equally baggy black t-shirt that enveloped his pale limbs. He smothered himself in suncream, knowing that he was usually the sun’s favourite target to burn, and then Mikoto had insisted on smothering it all over Sasuke, even as Sasuke protested that he didn’t need suncream and wanted a tan.

“Ready, Itachi?” asked Shisui, standing at the edge of the water. “Cannonball!”

He took a running jump at the water, and then curled himself into a ball, plunging in with a loud splash. Water lapped over the edges of the pool, spraying Itachi, and spraying over the nearest wall.

A shrill whistle exploded across the pool.

“No jumping!” shouted a lifeguard.

Itachi glanced up at the lifeguard, and then did not look away.

His hair was dyed a dark navy blue, and styled in one spike, like a dorsal shark fin. His eyes were an unusual olive green, chiselled onto a handsome face with defined cheekbones and a blunt jaw. He was tall, definitely taller than Itachi, standing over six foot. Muscles practically burst out of the vest and shorts of his lifeguarding uniform, and if he wanted, he could definitely have picked Itachi up over his shoulder.

Itachi blinked and shook his head, before sliding gracefully into the water. He didn’t want the lifeguard to whistle at him, at least not in _that_ way.

Shisui bounced back upright above the surface. “See! It’s great in here!”

“You’re an idiot,” Sasuke swam across the water to join them.

“Where did you come from?” asked Shisui.

“I climbed down the steps over there,” pointed Sasuke.

“You mean where all the little kids pee?”

“Shisui! Gross!” scolded Itachi.

“Are we going to swim?” asked Shisui.

“You can,” said Itachi, preferring to stay where he stood, where it lapped comfortably above his waist, and he could just enjoy the sensation of the cool water on his burning skin. It was soothing to his muscles after having to sit crammed in Fugaku’s car anyway.

“Aww, come on!” protested Shisui.

“Leave him be,” Sasuke flicked a stream of water at Shisui. “You know, maybe if you hadn’t traumatised him when you were kids, then perhaps he might want to swim.”

“I did not traumatise him!”

Shisui and Sasuke began to swim a lap around the pool, while Itachi gazed up at the lifeguard. He noticed that he had tattooed gill-like markings on his biceps, and that his teeth were very sharp and pointed, much like a shark. His olive eyes darted across the pool, looking from one end to the other, the whistle never far from his lips.

“Hey, what are you looking at?” Shisui bumped beside Itachi, as he completed his lap.

“None of your business,” retorted Itachi.

“He’s looking at the lifeguard who blew the whistle at you,” stated Sasuke, matter-of-factly.

Shisui glanced up. “You think he’s hot?”

“I do not!” scoffed Itachi. “I don’t even know him!”

“You don’t have to know him to think he’s hot!” chided Shisui.

“Shut it!” Itachi ordered, before splashing a tidal wave at Shisui’s face.

Shisui shrieked, and sent one straight back, but then the lifeguard blasted the whistle again. Itachi flushed red, mortified.

“Trying to get his attention, I see,” grinned Shisui.

“Don’t be so ridiculous!” hissed Itachi. “Why don’t you just get lost? Go away and swim!”

“But we’re just looking out for you, nii-san!” protested Sasuke. “We don’t want you to be lonely, that’s all.”

“Don’t you dare join in!” groaned Itachi.

“You know what, let’s leave Itachi and go swim,” said Shisui, tugging Sasuke away.

Itachi ignored them, and waded through the water, wondering how long until it would be socially acceptable to get out. He glanced back up at the lifeguard, and squinted, trying to read the name on his tag. It was a name that began with a K.

His parents still lounged on the deck chairs in the distance. There was a bar with a blond guy with half his hair up in a ponytail and his bangs covering one of his eyes. He had a healthy tanned glow, and a wide sunny smile as he served customers.

A light breeze snatched up his words and carried them over to Itachi. “It tastes like a bang, yeah…”

Back inside reception, Sasori reclined back in his seat, holding some sort of puppet figure and a screwdriver in his other hand. Itachi turned away, wondering if it would hurt to do a few laps here in the shallows, close by to the side of the pool. He began to swim, making light strokes across the water, before treading the water where it reached his mid-chest.

There was no sign of Shisui…or Sasuke, for that matter…

Itachi frowned.

A hand shot out and grasped his ankle.

Itachi shrieked and splashed, but the hand tugged. Another hand grabbed his other leg and tugged, pulling him under water. Panic surged through him as Itachi felt his nose submerge, but he fought desperately against it, waving his arms and beating at the water, eventually freeing his face and gulping in the air.

“HELP!” shouted Sasuke. “HELP! MY BROTHER IS DROWNING!”

Out of the corner of his eye, even as he struggled, Itachi watched Sasuke run along the side of the pool and grab the lifeguard.

“SAVE HIM!” cried Sasuke.

The hands tugged Itachi further under the water. Itachi choked and spluttered, kicking at whoever had grabbed him by the ankles.

The lifeguard leapt into the pool, and waded across. The water barely reached above his waist. Itachi felt strong arms lift him upright, cradling him bridal style, and the hands let go. A flicker of ugly Hawaiian shorts darted underwater, and Itachi had a very strong suspicion of who had grabbed him while he was swimming.

The lifeguard clutched him to his chest, and Itachi could feel the beating of his heart, and the warmth radiating from the toned abdomen and chest. He gripped the front of the vest worriedly, praying he wasn’t going to fall back in. But the lifeguard clutched him closely, and then laid him out on the side of the pool, heaved himself out, and looked over Itachi.

Itachi was too embarrassed to even move or say a word. Helplessly, he lay there, gazing through half-closed eyes.

“I think he needs mouth-to-mouth resuscitation,” said Sasuke helpfully.

“I think you and your cousin need a firm lecture on pool safety!” barked the lifeguard. “Pretending to drown someone is not funny! It wastes my time when I could be rescuing someone else, and endangered your brother!”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lifeguard,” said Sasuke. He didn’t look sorry. “But don’t you still need to give him mouth-to-mouth?”

The lifeguard glanced down at Itachi, who was still too embarrassed to even move. Although as he looked up, beneath his dark eyelashes, he noticed that the name on his tag read ‘Kisame.’

“No, he’s fine. Just playing dead to teach you a lesson, I think,” Kisame scowled.

Itachi lifted up his hand and showed Sasuke his middle finger.

“There we have it,” said Kisame. He bent over Itachi. “Need a hand up?”

Itachi grabbed it without a second thought, hauling himself upright into a seated position, and opening his eyes. Kisame’s hand felt huge, and warm, as it grabbed around Itachi’s long white fingers.

“Hey,” greeted Kisame.

“Hi,” said Itachi.

Itachi’s dark eyes met Kisame’s olive eyes for the first time. The raw unbrokered contact made him blink, and he swallowed nervously.

“You ok?” asked Kisame, in a raspy voice, that somehow made Itachi think of the ocean crashing against the pebbled shore.

“I will be,” said Itachi. “As soon as I strangle them both!”

There was a rustle, as Mikoto emerged through the aloe vera plants decorating the edge around the pool. “Itachi, sweetheart, are you all right?”

“Mum, could you put Shisui on the naughty step for twenty four minutes, please?” asked Itachi.

Kisame laughed, low at the back of his throat.

“Why are you all on the side of the pool?” asked Mikoto.

“Shisui tried to drown me,” replied Itachi.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes. “Right. Naughty step it is!”

She marched down the side of the pool towards Shisui, watching the events with a gleam in his dark eyes.

“Are you guys staying for long?” asked Kisame, watching Mikoto wade into the shallows of the pool and grab Shisui by the ear.

“We just got here today,” replied Itachi, concealing his grin as Shisui yelped.

Kisame sat down on the side of the pool, swinging his legs in the water as he returned to his poolside vigil. “A long stay?”

Itachi copied him, letting his feet dangle in the water too, and then nodded. “All summer.”

“Family vacay?” asked Kisame.

“Family vacay,” nodded Itachi. He wriggled his toes in the water, finding sitting by the side of the pool like this with Kisame to be far more pleasant than swimming in the water.

“Are there many of you?”

“There’s me, my brother, my mum, my dad, and Shisui,” Itachi nodded to Shisui, as Mikoto dragged him squirming back inside the hotel. “His parents died when he was a kid, so we took him in. We’re here to see our Great-Uncle Madara.”

“So you’re the boss’s family? Maybe I ought to mind what I say,” grinned Kisame.

“Not around me,” said Itachi. “Have you…seen my great-uncle at all?”

“We don’t see him much, I’m afraid. It’s usually Tobi we see around here. Playful guy,” said Kisame.

“He is?” asked Itachi. The truth was he hadn’t seen his Uncle Tobi in years. Occasionally Fugaku or Mikoto would have some news about him, but that was it. He didn’t tend to send any birthday or Christmas cards, and Itachi was certain only Mikoto ever sent him anything.

From a hut on the other side of a pool, a silky raven-haired person clad in a white towelling robe emerged. At the same time on the other side of the pool, out of reception, emerged Sasori and an older tanned man, wearing a suit that covered many scars and stitches.

“Orochimaru!” barked the man, his voice carrying over the water. “Are you going to pay your bill?”

“Oh hello, darling!” beamed Orochimaru, hurrying along in a pair of white slippers. “Do excuse me…I’m on my way for a mud bath.”

“Orochimaru!” Sasori shouted. “When are you leaving?”

“Not right now, darling, I can’t be late!” Orochimaru waved Sasori off, before disappearing inside another hut, with the sign for ‘mudbath’ above the door.

“That’s Kakuzu, our finance manager,” Kisame waved a hand at the tall man as he and Sasori chased after Orochimaru. “And Sasori, the receptionist.”

“We met Sasori,” said Itachi. “He’s rather…”

“Short?” asked Kisame.

“Oh no! No, not at all-”

“Fun-sized?” grinned Kisame.

“No!” Itachi fought back laughter. He quickly glanced to the side at Kisame, noticing that Kisame’s eyes were constantly scanning the water, constantly checking for trouble. Apart from Shisui’s earlier antics, there was nothing concerning occurring.

Itachi wondered if Kisame ever grew bored of his work, if watching people swim all day was monotonous.

“Are you much of a swimmer then?” asked Kisame.

“Not really,” admitted Itachi.

“Ah man! Why not?!”

“Well…the first time I ever remember swimming…my dad picked me up and threw me in a swimming pool, saying I’d soon learn how to swim. I learned to swim…traumatically,” finished Itachi, wondering why he was revealing this all to a random lifeguard, of all people.

“That sucks,” said Kisame. “I always loved the water as a kid.”

“Is your favourite animal a fish?” asked Itachi.

“It’s a shark!” beamed Kisame, holding out the tooth necklace to show Itachi.

Itachi immediately shuddered.

“What’s the matter?” asked Kisame, his eyes filled with hurt.

“Uhhh…” Itachi trailed off. “Well…the last time Shisui grabbed my ankle like that, he’d only told me ten minutes ago there were sharks and they were going to eat me. Then he made me watch Jaws. Then he would hum the theme tune at me.”

“No!” cried Kisame. “Sharks are lovely…they’re so gentle…they’re giant sea puppies!”

“ITACHI!” yelled Fugaku, his voice echoing around the pool.

“I better go,” said Itachi, clamouring upright reluctantly. “Otherwise who knows what’s happening…maybe the mocktails he told my mum were cocktails really were cocktails…”

Itachi felt sad leaving Kisame to his work, but he grabbed the towel Fugaku offered him, before following him back inside. Shisui was sitting on the step back into reception, while Mikoto stood glaring at him, and clutching a brightly coloured glass with a miniature umbrella floating on the top.

Sasuke was already wrapped in a towel and sniggering at Shisui.

“Boys!” growled Mikoto. “I’m already very disappointed in you.”

“But mum! We were just trying to be supportive wingmen,” protested Sasuke.

“What are…wingmen?” asked Fugaku.

“Well, Itachi took one look at the lifeguard and then either he had a knife in his trunks or he was really happy to see-”

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” yelled Itachi, shoving his hand over Sasuke’s mouth.

The door swung open to reveal their Great-Uncle Madara. “Hello, my dear family!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchihas meet the rest of their family...while things between Kisame and Itachi heat up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! So this is the 2nd part of the first chapter which I cut in two XD
> 
> I still can't stop laughing at the idea of Orochimaru moving into a spa and refusing to leave. Especially one run by the Akatsuki. He is such a troll XD
> 
> Keep your eyes peeled for more characters...and if you have any suggestions for characters to join the Uchihas on their holiday...let me know in the comment section down below!

The first thing that Great-Uncle Madara and Uncle Obito, who emerged from behind him, saw was Itachi smothering Sasuke’s mouth with his hand while Sasuke protested, and then Shisui sitting on the naughty step with his arms folded. Mikoto sipped her cocktail, while Fugaku stared gormlessly at them all.

Shisui was the first to speak. “Hello Great-Uncle Madara! And Uncle Obito!”

Madara disdainfully looked at the dripping wet figures of Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke, and Mikoto’s soaked skirt.

“I trust you found us ok?” he asked.

“More or less,” said Fugaku.

“Did you drive all that way?” asked Madara, raising one of his eyebrows. “Surely one of the boys could have-”

“I don’t trust them,” Fugaku glowered at Itachi and Shisui, but mostly at Shisui.

“Why don’t we give everyone a tour of the premises?” suggested Obito, clapping a hand on Sasuke’s back and hauling Shisui upright to his feet.

“Oh, that would be great! We were just enjoying the pool,” said Mikoto.

“Especially the poolside candy,” Shisui nudged Itachi and winked, while Itachi fought the urge to kick Shisui. Obito raised his eyebrows interestedly.

“Well, I must introduce you to everybody,” began Madara. He waved his hand at Sasori, as he glowered from behind the reception desk at them. “This is my lovely helpful receptionist, Sasori. Isn’t he friendly? If there’s anything you need at all, then come along and ask Sasori. He’s happy to wait on you.”

Sasori glowered even more.

“Then this is my finance manager, Kakuzu,” said Madara, gesturing to the scarred man with the stitches, who had entered with Sasori. “If you have any money worries, not that you should, since this is a family holiday and its on the house, then he’s the man to speak to!”

“Hello,” said Kakuzu, somewhat civilly.

Madara turned back to address them. “Did you catch Orochimaru?”

“He disappeared inside the mudbath room,” frowned Kakuzu.

“Why didn’t you go in after him?” asked Madara.

“Because he disappeared inside the _women_ ’s mudbath room,” retorted Kakuzu. He gave Madara an obvious sarcastic look. “Do you think all the ladies would want me and Sasori in there with them?”

“We could send Konan after him,” suggested Obito.

“Ugh, not again!” Madara scowled. “Wait until he comes crawling out…I won’t tolerate this.”

Sasori and Kakuzu looked as equally as infuriated as the other.

“I’m not standing around waiting for him while he clears out his pores,” glowered Sasori.

“I want my money,” growled Kakuzu.

“Well, for now, I’m going to give my family the rest of their tour,” said Madara, putting his arms around Fugaku and Mikoto’s shoulders. “Obito…I need you on Orochimaru standby.”

Madara led the family out of the room. He led them into the resort restaurant, and waved his arm around at the tables and chairs. Each of them was covered in a white tablecloth and with silver cutlery. Itachi made a mental note to take a picture for Instagram later. “You can come and have breakfast and lunch in here whenever you want, or have it brought up to your rooms. The choice is yours!”

He led them into another room with a cinema set up, and several rows of chairs and popcorn dispensers around mounted onto the wall.

“This is the cinema! There’s a movie on every night. You can have any popcorn you want! Sweet, salty, both, toffee, chocolate, salted caramel, or mix and match,” Madara waved a hand at the dispensers, before guiding them into the next room. “This is the casino!”

“Why are there scratch-marks on the wall?” asked Fugaku, staring from the fruit machines, towards several long scrapes across the wall by the door.

“Tsunade Senju decided to invite herself to my resort and barricade herself inside with all of my drinks,” scowled Madara. “My night manager Nagato apparently invited her to remove Orochimaru a few weeks ago, but she ended up being an even bigger problem herself. I had to throw her out myself personally, but not before she broke my rib.”

“Just…how long has Orochimaru been living here?” asked Fugaku.

“Too long,” scowled Madara.

Madara shut the door, and locked it behind himself, before guiding them around the corridor, to the next room with a set-up of a stage and rows of chairs in front, as well as a dance space beneath the stage. A set of speakers was set up by the edge, and a young couple were practising their dance steps. The male partner had orange spiky hair, and the female partner had royal blue hair tied up in a bun. They both wore yoga pants and vest tops, with a light sheen of sweat across their exposed skin.

“My dancers, Yahiko and Konan! They put on the most exquisite shows in the evening,” Madara introduced them. “This is my family, my nephew Fugaku, my niece Mikoto, then my great-nephews, Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke! Aren’t they adorable?”

“Debatable,” retorted Fugaku.

Madara ignored him. “Konan, when you’ve finished practising, would you be so kind as to go into the women’s mudbaths, and remove Orochimaru? Sasori and Kakuzu tried to chase him up for payment earlier, but neither of them can go in there.”

Madara led them further on, and opened up a door, revealing a ball pit, climbing equipment, and thousands of screaming kids. “Here is a creche for the kids.”

“Look, dear, somewhere we can leave Shisui!” pointed Fugaku to Mikoto.

“Hey!” protested Shisui.

“And further along here, is the gym!” Madara opened the door, to reveal a gym room set-up, with a silvery-haired man lifting weights in the middle. “And this is our personal trainer Hidan. If you want to keep yourself in shape and beach body ready, then Hidan is the man to see!”

“Would you like to join the Way of Jashin?” asked Hidan.

“No thank you,” said Fugaku, closing the door on Hidan.

Madara guided them back out of reception, and back out to the pool. “Here’s the pool, but you already know it well enough. Over there, that’s Kisame, the head lifeguard. He’s the best.”

“Itachi already knows that,” announced Shisui.

“Shut it!” hissed Itachi.

“Then we have our beauty treatments!” announced Madara. “Saunas, massage parlours, mudbaths, jacuzzis, manicures, pedicures, you name it! My beauty team will have you looking ten years younger…especially you Fugaku, would you look at those bags under your eyes?”

Fugaku choked and spluttered.

“And here is the tiki hut bar!” Madara stopped beside the bar. “This is Deidara, and he’ll make you any drink you want!”

Fugaku leant closely to Deidara, and held out several notes of money, before Itachi caught him in a low whisper. “If my wife orders anything alcoholic, substitute it for something non-alcoholic!”

Deidara stared at the money, before shaking his head. “Making cocktails is an art, yeah! And my cocktails are a bang! Everyone should experience them!”

“I’m so glad you’ve come to visit,” interrupted Madara. “Our family could use some quality time.”

“Sure,” said Fugaku.

“Are you hungry? I should let you prepare for dinner,” said Madara. “But not before I introduce you to the most loyal member of my team here…Kisame!”

Madara strode over to the pool, leading them back over, and tapped Kisame on the shoulder. Itachi noticed that before Kisame was interrupted, he had been throwing a ball back to some kids, who gratefully cheered. Kisame grinned at them, and waved.

“Kisame, this is my family,” said Madara. “I’m introducing them to you especially as you’re the best member of my team. This is my nephew Fugaku, my niece Mikoto, and my great-nephews, Sasuke, Shisui, and Itachi.”

Fugaku reached over and shook Kisame’s hand, and Mikoto followed suit. Shisui and Sasuke sniggered as they each shook his hand, and then Itachi shyly held his out.

Kisame took it, his vast expanse of hand swallowing Itachi’s once again, as it had when he had helped him out of the water an hour ago.

“We’re already acquainted,” said Kisame.

Madara licked his lips. “Excellent.”

“Well, I’m starving,” announced Fugaku. “When can we have dinner?” 

* * *

Itachi was relieved to return to his room and change out of his swimming clothes and towel. Resolutely, he threw the soaking garments in the bath, before determinedly thinking to himself that he was not going to allow Shisui to take him swimming ever again.

But his thoughts turned back to the sweet lifeguard who had lifted him to safety and then spoke to him and calmed him down after Shisui’s antics, and Itachi realised it wasn’t going to be so simple, especially when he wanted to see him again. He almost felt bad, knowing that he’d said he disliked sharks when they were Kisame’s favourite animal.

Even as Itachi showered the stench of chlorine out of his hair, he couldn’t stop thinking about the lifeguard. He patted himself dry when he was finished, and then changed into some evening wear. When he was ready, he collected Sasuke, Shisui and his parents, and made their way down to the dining hall, where they were shown to a table for five, and waited on.

“It’s nice here, don’t you think so, dear?” asked Mikoto, as their plates were collected.

“Yes dear,” agreed Fugaku.

“Tomorrow I think we ought to check out the sauna, it will be good for your back. And the massage parlour. It will work wonders after you threw it out when you were still on active duty,” Mikoto rubbed Fugaku’s shoulder with one hand, before turning back to the boys. “What do you three want to try this holiday?”

“Itachi wants to go swim-” began Shisui, but then Itachi elbowed him in the ribs.

“Stop that!” barked Fugaku, as the waiters laid various pots of coffee and cream on the table for them. “Behave yourselves! How old are you now?”

“Twenty four,” said Shisui.

“Twenty one,” added Itachi.

“Sixteen,” finished Sasuke.

“For god’s sake, act your age and not your shoe size,” Fugaku shook his head, before turning back to Mikoto. “Yes, I think going to the sauna is a good idea. Maybe we can lock ourselves in there and lock this lot out.”

“Did it really hurt when the gangsters attacked you, dad?” asked Sasuke.

“Leave it, Sasuke,” Fugaku pursed his lips, and reached for the coffee pot.

The lights of the dining room dimmed, and a spotlight fell on the stage. Music began to play, quietly and lowkey at first, before building up. The family sipped their coffee, although Itachi wished it was tea. He helped himself to a few of the sweets present on the side of the saucer dish, knowing that Sasuke wouldn’t want his and Shisui didn’t deserve his.

The curtains flew open, to reveal the couple who had been practising earlier. This time, Konan wore a tight navy halter neck dress with a slit to the side, covered in sequins that sparkled in the disco light, with a pair of silver dancing heels. Yahiko wore a matching sparkly navy shirt and plain black trousers, a pair of dancing shoes, and at the first line of the song, they began to dance together in perfect precision.

The chemistry between them sizzled, and it was clear that even as dancers, they had been in love for a long time, the lengthiness of their love only increasing their desire for one another. Itachi watched steadily, tapping the rhythm out on the table silently below the beat.

The song finished, and the room clapped and cheered.

Another song, but with a different genre and beat began, and Yahiko and Konan started to dance a different routine, one with a slightly slower pace.

It was getting hot in the room, and so Itachi excused himself, weaving through the crowds of people, out the doors, along the corridors, and outside to the courtyard, heading back towards the pool, where he knew it would be cool. The pool was empty, as all the guests were inside and no one would be swimming now. Itachi walked back and forth alongside the edge, yet keeping a safe distance away, feeling the light evening breeze gently caress his face, before realising he wasn’t alone.

Kisame bent over the edge of the pool with a scour, scrubbing away at a mark on the edge.

Itachi moved forwards quietly, watching him work. “I never said thank you, you know.”

Kisame glanced up, and smiled at Itachi with his sharp teeth. “It was no bother.”

“It was,” said Itachi, folding his arms firmly. “Shisui and Sasuke shouldn’t have been such idiots.”

“It wasn’t your fault, you shouldn’t have to apologise for them. I’m not going to hold it against you,” replied Kisame, scouring away at one particularly tough spot.

Itachi nodded towards the pool. “Do you want some help?”

“Oh, I’m almost done. I wouldn’t ask the guests to do my work for me,” Kisame hauled himself upright, and stuck the scour back in a bucket. “No one swims out here during the evening, but on the off-chance they want too, I’m supposed to sit out here and make myself…look busy.”

“Have you eaten?” asked Itachi, unfolding his arms, and wondering whether to rush back inside to grab something for them to share.

Kisame grinned, showing his sharp teeth again. “Relax. I took my break an hour back.”

The moonlight dappled on the blue water, so that the whole area was bathed in silver and blue. Crickets chirped around the grounds, a humming serenade to the evening. In the distance, Yahiko and Konan’s music was still playing.

Itachi eased himself onto a bench by the pool, and Kisame sat beside him.

He didn’t know what to say. He badly wanted to talk to Kisame, and get to know him. Itachi felt drawn to him in a strange manner that he had no words to describe, or any other experience to compare it to. But what could he begin by talking about? Itachi racked his brains for subjects of interests, one that he could easily share, that would draw them into a conversation.

“Did you know that there are over four hundred and fifty six known species of sharks?” blurted out Kisame.

“Er…no?” replied Itachi.

“The ancestry of sharks predate the dinosaurs by two hundred million years,” added Kisame.

“Ok,” said Itachi.

“Sharks are at their most active during the evening and the night time when they go hunting for their prey,” Kisame carried on.

“I didn’t know that,” admitted Itachi.

“They’re the coolest animals ever. My parents took me to an aquarium when I was a kid – a good one, based around conservation and reintroduction to the wildlife – and I’ve loved sharks ever since. They bought me a stuffed shark toy – Samehada – and I still have it.”

“I have a stuffed weasel,” admitted Itachi. “My dad was away on duty when I was born, and when he came back to meet me for the first time, he brought it with him.”

“Awww,” said Kisame, the corners of his mouth lifting, showing more of his sharp canines. “How are your family?”

“They’re fine,” replied Itachi, glancing down at his hands, as he picked at his nails. He turned back to Kisame. “I left them at dinner watching the dancers.”

Kisame nodded, and smiled. “Oh, Konan and Yahiko. They’re talented.”

“They were,” agreed Itachi. “Do you know everyone who works here well?”

“Sure!” said Kisame. “Some better than others. Most of the time we’re like a family.”

“How long have you worked here?” asked Itachi.

“A few years…I’m one of the permanent staffers. They keep me on during the winter and heat the pool up in case anyone wants to swim.”

“Do you get to live here?” asked Itachi.

Kisame pointed a thumb backwards, through the maze of beauty treatment rooms. “My cabin is back there.”

“I bet its cosy.”

“It’s not the biggest of places, especially when you’re six foot four, but I make it a home,” agreed Kisame.

“Is that really how tall you are?” asked Itachi.

Kisame nodded, and gave a wink. “Almost six foot five!”

“And I feel tiny at five foot nine,” admitted Itachi.

Kisame smiled shyly. “I think you’re perfect.”

“You’re perfect too.”

They sat watching the water lap against the edges of the pool for a while in the silence, listening to the chirp of the crickets and feeling the evening breeze caress their skin.

Itachi didn’t know what compelled him to do it. He wondered if Kisame began it with a few millimetres of movements closer to him, and he merely responded, or if it was a very mutual thing, that somehow their subconsciousness had connected and told the other what to do.

Kisame tilted downwards, and Itachi tilted upright, his black hair falling over his shoulders as Kisame slid an arm around him. Their lips met in the middle, as Itachi rested his slim white fingers on Kisame’s broad biceps, and Kisame’s arm tucked Itachi comfortably in his embrace. Pressed against Kisame’s chest, Itachi sighed into the kiss, letting their lips flow back and forth.

Kisame’s lower lip brushed between Itachi’s, opening them up, and the tip of their tongues gently brushed together.

Itachi couldn’t believe what he was doing – kissing a complete stranger so intimately, of all things – but it just felt so natural. All his worries slipped away.

It was a holiday, after all.

Anything could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a kiss!
> 
> It's going to be a hot summer!

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants me to continue this fic?
> 
> Comment below and let me know!


End file.
